Unexpeted Love
by Chery Fika
Summary: "Sejak kapan? Apa dia tau aku selalu ada disini? Bodoh kau Luhan, kenapa kau tidak menyadari nya" hunhan, chanbaek


**Unexpeted** **Love**

 **Author** **: Fika**

 **Pemain : HunHan, Chanbaek, Chen, Xiumin,** **Tao**

 **Reted** : **T**

 **Genre : Romantis, Drama, Family,** **Friendship**

.

 **Episode 2 **

Dan saat wanita yang bernama Luhan hendak mengambil buku yang sudah di pilihnya. Secara tiba-tiba ada tangan kekar yang lebih dahulu mengambil buku yang hendak wanita itu ambil.

Dan Luhan menoleh ke arah samping kanannya. Terpampang lah wajah pria tampan nan tinggi. Bererpakaian kemeja coklat dan dua kancing atas nya yang sudah terbuka. Serta celana jins panjang selutut.

"Maaf, apa kau mau membaca nya juga," pria tampan itu bertanya pada Luhan.

Luhan nampak shok. Wanita bersurai hitam melekat itu, tetap memperhatikan wajah tampan yang ada di sebelahnya. Tangannya masih dalam posisi mau mengambil buku yang ada di rak. Padahal buku tersebut sudah berada di tangan pria yang tadi berkata padanya.

"Halo, kamu mendengar ucapan saya," laki-laki itu kembali bertanya.

"Ooh..," Luhan tersadar, dan akhirnya ia membalas pertanyaan dari seseorang yang dari tadi sudah melambai-lambai kan tangannya di hadapan nya. "I...ya.., tapi jika kau mau baca silahkan. Aku bimembaca nya lain kali".

Luhan menundukan kepala nya, dan berjalan menuju pintu perpustakaan. Saat gadis yang membawa tas ransel itu hendak berjalan menuju pintu, tiba-tiba tangan seseorang pria yang tadi, menggenggam tiga jari Luhan.

"Kita bisa membaca berdua dalam satu buku kan," lelaki itu lagi-lagi bertanya pada pada Luhan.

Wanita yang merasa dirinya di tanya tadi, membalikan tubuh dan berhadapan dengan wajah orang yang memegang jari telunjuk, jari tengah,dan jari manis nya. Dan akhirnya mereka saling bertatap-tatapan.

"Bisa saja," jawab Luhan.

"Apa kau mau berbagi buku dengan ku".

Sebenarnya Pria yang sedang berhadapan dengan Luhan itu, merasakan jatuh hati pada wanita yang depan mata nya ini.

"Ayo kita duduk di sebelah sana," ajak Luhan dan itu sekiligus dengan jawaban dari nya.

Mereka membaca novel bersama, tertawa bersama, baper juga samaan. Satu buku belum habis mereka baca. Karena hari sudah mulai malam akhir nya mereka berhenti membaca. Tapi sebelum nya, pergi dari perpustakaan tersebut.

"Woh iya, dari tadi kita duduk berdua tapi aku masih belum tau nama mu. Dan izinkan aku memperkenalkan kan lebih dulu, nama ku adalah Chen. Dan nama mu".

"Nama ku Luhan, senang bisa berkenalan denganmu Chen".

Senyuman manis terpampang di wajah mereka. Sekarang ini Luhan dan Chen berjalan kaki menuju jalanan yang sering sekali di lalui oleh kendaraan beroda dua maupun yang beroda empat. Jam 6 sore sudah cukup lama mereka habiskan waktu hanya untuk membaca buku.

"Luhan, kebetulan aku membawa mobil. Bagaimana jika kau naik saja mobil ku. Biar ku antar kan kau sampai rumah mu".

"Tidak usah, lagipula ini masih banyak kok bis yang melewati jalan ini," ucap Luhan menolak penawaran dari lelaki yang berada di samping nya.

"Kalo begitu, apa boleh aku meminta nomor handphone mu," ucap Chen yang mengarahkan getged nya kepada wanita yang berada di sebelah nya.

"Boleh," Luhan menjawab,lalu ia mengambil handphone Chen dan mengetik nomor satu persatu dan, langsung menekan tombol yang bergambar telphone. Tak selang lama ponsel Luhan itu berbunyi yang bertanda bahwa nomor yang diberikannya benar.

"Makasih," ucap Chen

"Sama-sama," Luhan menjawab dengan senyuman cantik yang terpampang di bibir manisnya, "kalo begitu aku pulang duluan ya" ucapnya lagi.

"Iya hati-hati di jalan," ucap Chen, wanita itu lalu berjalan dengan kecepatan 45 KM/jam. /cepet banget/.

Sesampai nya di apartemen dihadapan pintu sebelum ia masuk, Luhan mengatur nafas nya terlebih dahulu.

"Aku pulang," Luhan memasuki tempat tinggal nya, dan ia sudah melihat ada dua mahluk yang matanya terlihat seperti smirk.

"Ada apa dengan kalian," ujar Luhan yang masih kebingungan. Lalu duduk di sofa yanb berhadapan pada dua sahabat nya.

"Apa itu pacar mu," tanya Baekhyun pada Luhan.

"Pacar? Pacar siapa?".

"Ya pacar mu lah stupid," ucap Chanyeol. Lalu seorang yang berkuping caplang itu melanjutkan omongannya "Tadi kami melihat mu di toko buku".

"Kalian melihat ku tadi, kenapa kalian tidak menyampar ku, dan kita bisa baca buku bersama".

"Hey, jangan coba-coba ngalihkan pembicaraan ya," tegas dari sahabat wanita Luhan.

"Tapi itu hanya teman baru ku," wajah Luhan kini sungguh-sungguh untuk meyakinkan sahabat nya.

"Jinja," serontak Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersamaan.

"Ihh..Chanyeol ngikutin," ucap Baekhyun malu-malu.

"Tidak kok, memang kita sudah sehati jadi nya kompak, " Chanyeol menggenggam kedua tangan pacarnya yaitu Baekhyun.

"Nguiiinggg...nguiinngggg...," Luhan mengeluarkan suara saat kedua sahabatnya itu bermesraan dan memainkan tangan kiri nya seperti pesawat terbang. "Prokk...," kini suara dua tepukan tangan Luhan.

"Ini yang benar ada nyamuk atau ada obat nyamuk ya," ucap Luhan dengan candaan.

"Ihh...sudah pergi sana ganggu tau," Chanyeol memarahi sahabat nya yang menjadi obat nyamuk itu.

"Yasudah, aku juga mau mandi terus kerja deh," Luhan berdiri lalu memasuki kamar mandi.

Sudah pukul setengah delapan malam. Kini Luhan tengah siap-siap untuk pergi bekerja, karena pekerjaan nya di mulai pada pukul jam delapan malam.Luhan berpakaian sopan dan terlihat feminim. Baju berwarna merah berlengan panjang sesikut yang di tutupi oleh jaket tebal. Dan celana panjang berwarna hitam. Yang membuat Luhan terlihat cantik.

"Baekhyun aku pinjam pacar mu ya, buat menjadi supir ku," ucap Luhan merayu sahabatnya.

"What? Supir?," Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, yang membuat kedua alisnya ikut menyatu.

"Ya lah, apa kau tidak mau membuka cafe mu".

"Iyah pakai saja buat jadi supir mu," Baekhyun berkata dengan tertawa kecil.

"Iihhhh...pada jahat semua nya," Chanyeol merengek seperti anak kecil. "Yasudah, aku pergi dulu ya sayang" Chanyeol berhasil membuat pipi Baekhyun merona.

"Apaan sih. Ya sudah sana".

"Aku juga, dadah Baekhyun," ucap Luhan sambil berjalan keluar pintu.

"Iya".

Kini Luhan mulai bekerja-kerja ringan seperti mengelap-elap meja. Dan tak selang waktu lama para pelanggan khusus nya kaum wanita sudah mengantri untuk memesan minuman. Karena Luhan sedang membersihkan meja, dan ini memang jadwal Chanyeol lah yang melayani para pelangan, padahal pelangan di kedai ini ada 2 orang yaitu aku dan juga Lay. Tetapi para cewek-cewek itu hanya minta dilayani oleh si caplang Chanyeol.

Jadi aku dan Tao hanya mengantar minumanan nya pada pelayan dan tak lupa juga mengganti baju yang sudah di sediakan oleh cafe. Setelah nya mengantar minum, aku hanya duduk di kursi kasir dan Chanyeol hanya menjadi pegawai 30 menit sesudah membukai cafe nya. Sesudah itu dia kembali ke kantor yang ada di ruangan cefe kopi nya.

"Permisi, saya mau memesan kopi karamel nya satu ya," suara berat dari seorang pelangan . Dan kini Luhan yang melayani pesanan nya.

"Mau di minum di sini kak," tanya pegawai dengan nada ramah.

"Luhan," Luhan mendongakan kepala nya karena merasa dirinya terpanggil.

"Chun," ucap Luhan asal karena lupa nama nya. Dan orang yang di panggil dengan sebutan 'Chun' itu hanya tertawa

"Chun? Chen...Luhan aku Chen," jawab seorang lelaki dengan masih tawaan nya.

"Owh iya Chen, kalo begitu pesanannya mau di minum disi...," tanya Luhan terputus oleh Chen.

"Minum di sini aja. Tapi kau yang antarkan ya," jawabnya pria tampan itu dengan cepat dengan menampakan senyuman manis pada pewagai yang dikenali nya baru tadi siang.

"Siap," ucap Luhan dan membalas senyuman manis juga.

Pelayan tadi sudah menyiapkan minuman yang akan di berikan pada Chen. Jalan Luhan perlahan dan sungguh hati-hati agar minumannya tidak tumpah. Dan memnaruh nya di meja Chen. Saat Luhan hendak kembali ke pekerjaan nya tangan Chen yang kedua kali nya menahan Luhan untuk pergi.

"Ada apa lagi Chen," Kini Luhan bertanya karena binggung.

"Kau temani aku ya duduk di sini," Chen menepuk-nepuk kursi yang berada di sampingnya.

"Tidak bisa. Ada banyak hal yang harus aku lakukan sekarang".

"Yasudah tak apa-apa aku akan menunggu mu," ucap nya tulus yang terdengar dari telinga Luhan.

"Tapi aku pulang nya lama, jadi kau tidak usah menunggu ku".

"Sana katanya tadi mau ada banyak kerjaan," Chen mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Lalu wanita itu hanya menjawab dengan anggukan dan segera melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Sudah jam sepuluh malam waktu nya cafe tutup dan Chen masih setia menunggu Luhan.

"Luhan aku pulang duluan ya," ucap Tao yang hendak memakai tas nya.

"Iya," jawab Luhan disertai senyuman khas nya

"Dia benar-benar menunggu ku OMG," batin Luhan. Lalu berjalan menuju meja Chen.

"Ku kira kau sudah pulang dari tadi," Chen yang memainkan handpone nya sekejap berhenti saat mendengar ajakan mengobrol dari wanita yang ia tunggu sedari tadi.

"Tidak, kan aku sudah janji pada mu untuk menunggu mu," jawabnya.

"Trimakasih sudah mau menunggu ku Chen".

"Iya sama-sama tuan putri," rayuan dari mulut seorang Chen.

Di sela-sela obrolan Luhan dan Chen tiba-tiba ada yang memanggil Luhan yang suara nya amat mendengung di telinga "Luhan ayo kita pulang," Chanyeol berteriak dari pintu ruangan nya. Dia melihat Luhan dengan seseorang yang familiar tapi ia masih berusaha berfikir keras.

"Oh iya, dia pria yang tadi bersama Luhan di toko buku," batin Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghampiri mereka berdua dan menyapa pada pria yang berbicara pada Luhan. "Weh Luhan, siapa pria yang bersama kau ini," bisik Chanyeol pada seseorang sahabat nya.

"Ini Chen, dan Chen ini Chanyeol. Chanyeol ini adalah sahabat ku,Chen," kata Luhan dan tanpa tampang dosa.

"Padahal tadi aku hanya berbisik, tapi kenapa dia malah bicara nya kencang-kencang," batin Chanyeol.

Sahabat Luhan dan Teman baru nya Luhan saling menjabat tangan. Dan setelah itu Luhan pergi dengan Chen. Di parkiran cafe 'WOW' dalam hati Luhan berkata seperti itu. Ketika melihat mobil yang terpampang nyata di depan nya. Jujur saja Luhan tidak matre tetapi dia hanya rindu, biasa nya Luhan selalu menaiki mobil sport seperti mobil nya Chen dengan ayah nya saat di antarkan pada masa-masa ia sekolah. Dan hati wanita itu kini senang bercampur sedih. Ia hanya melamun dan itu membuat pria yang berdiri di samping nya bingung.

"Luhan mari masuk ke dalam mobil. Biar ku antarkan kau sampai rumah mu," ucap pria gagah itu yang terdengan seperti kain sutra.

Chen membukakan pintu nya untuk membuat Luhan masuk.

"Terimakasih"

"Sama-sama"

Selama di perjalanan dua mahluk hidup yang bernama Xi Lu Han dan Kim Jong Dae, pergi ke suatu tempat tetapi itu bukan mengarah jalan pada apartemen Luhan melainkan ke tempat dimana dua orang itu yang tau. Setelah sampai nya mereka di sana Luhan amat terkejut.

...What?? Ini kan danau, dimana tempat yang selalu ku datangi... batin Luhan dengan tatapan bertanya

"Chen, apa kau sering kemari," tanya Luhan dengan masih tatapan yang tidak menyangka.

"Iya aku sering kemari" jawab orang yang di tanya nya.

...Sejak kapan? Apa dia tau aku selalu ada disini? Bodoh kau Luhan, kenapa kau tidak menyadari nya... Kesal luhan dalam hati.

"Luhan, apa kau semalam ke tempat ini," tanya Chen tiba-tiba, dan itu sempurna membuat seseorang yang berada di sebelah nya membelalakan matanya besar-besar.

"A..ak..aku iya" Luhan amat sangat gugup, iya sekarang seperti kehilangan akal nyawa nya.

"Ternyata benar yang kemarin kau"

"Ku pikir aku salah orang," ucap Chen panjang tetapi ia tidak merasa di respon oleh Luhan. Dan di saat ia menoleh ke arah samping nya, ternyata wanita yang di bawa nya ke danau ini menundukan hanya kepalanya.

...aku malu banget, mau di taruh dimana muka ku ini.kemarin suara ku terdengar tidak ya pada Chen... Umpat Luhan ia hanya terus mencengkram erat-erat tas samping nya.

"Luhan, kemarin kau menangis ya" seru pria itu dan Luhan hanya terdiam. Merasa perkataan itu yang membuat nya yakin nanti, tapi ternyata Chen sudah mengeluarkan kata setiap kata yang sangat menseramkan pikiran Luhan.

"Ti...tidak kok, aku memang ada di sini tapi. Mungkin kau salah dengar jika itu aku" jawaban Chen terjawab dengan cepat.

"Kau bohong, dan ternyata kau asli dari korea juga"

"Iya memang aku berasal dari korea. Ah sudahlah cepat ayo pulang, nanti aku akan di marahi ibu muda ku," ucap Luhan bergegas menuju mobil yang ditumpanginya tadi.

"Kau punya ibu muda," tanya Chen dan mukanya sama seperti cara ia berkata.

"Liat saja nanti"

Luhan berhadapan sejajar dengan pintu apartemennya. Wanita yang memakai syal itu kini mengetuk pintu. Dan benar tebakan nya, Baekhyun masih berada di dalam saja sudah mulai mencerocos.

"Luhan kau kemana saja dan ku dengar dari Chanyeol kau" Baekhyun membukakan pintu dan ucpan nya masih di gantung ketika ia melihat pria yang berdiri di samping Luhan.

"Kau...kau kan..." Baekhyun menunjuk-nunjukan tangan nya sampai di hadapan depan hidung Chen.

"Iya dia pria yang mersama ku di perpustakaan dan namanya Chen" ucap Luhan. Chen dan Baekhyun berjabat tangan.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang ya, annyeonghaseyo" ucap Chen membungkukan badannya dan pergi tetapi sebelum pergi ia memberikan senyum gula nya.

"Kenapa keu bisa di antar dengan nya," Baekhyun akhirnya mengeluarkan racun yang membuat Luhan kesal. Yaitu pertanyaan yang amat sangat banyak.

"Aku ya, di antar pulang, dia menunggu ku kerja dan ternyata dia pria yang benar-benar menepati kata-kata nya. Masa dia menunggu ku dari awal cafe buka sampai cafe nya tutup lagi," jawaban Luhan dengan muka datar tetapi tidak dengan Baekhyun yang mendengarkan dengan saksama cerita sahabatnya ini.

"Kau suka tidak sama, siapa tadi nama nya"

"Tidak aku tidak suka dan namanya Chen bukan Chun"

"Iya nama nya Chen tapi aku tidak bilang kalo namanya Chun tadi"

"Sudahlah aku mau tidur, tadi cafe nya banyak pelanggan jadi aku mau tidur" ucap Luhan berjalan mengarah pintu kamarnya.

"Aku juga ikut, aku juga mau tidur" Baekhyun menyusul Luhan diiringi larian kecil.

Suara alaram yang di pasang oleh dirinya sendiri berbunyi dan membuat orang itu bangun. Tetapi tidak dengan Baekhyun. Dia masih tidur nyenyak dan kini posisinya kaki Baekhyun yang berada di bantal bukan kepalannya.

"Hey bangun ini sudah pagi, nanti kalo tidak bangun awas saja guru kiler marah lagi jangan ngamuk ke aku kayak kemarin ya" Luhan beranjak mandi. Dan pergi meninggalkan ranjang yang di tiduri nya. Tapi ia membalikan badanya lagi dan menghampiri sahabat nya yang tukang tidur itu.

"Zzzzzzz"

"Hey ayo bangun," Luhan menguncang-guncangkan tubuh ramping sahabatnya dan Baekhyun tetap tidak mau bangun. Tanpa pikir panjang.

"Guubrrraaakkk..." tanpa pikir panjang Luhan mendorong Baekhyun sampai terjatuh ke bawah ranjang.

"Dasar bodoh kau Luhan," Baekhyun terbangun dan memukuli sahabatnya dengan bantal.

"Jika tidak begitu kau tidak akan bangun-bangun, dan aku juga masih punya banyak cara lain agar membangunkan mu," ucap Luhan dan lari pergi ke arah badroom.

...Bosan, sangat bosan, bosan, bosan, bosan... Batin seorang perempuan dan ini adalah teman sejurusan dengan Luhan, Baekhyun, Chanyeol.

Jam terakhir pelajaran, dosen pun juga sudah keluar dari kelas mereka. Dan wanita yang merasa bosan tadi menghampiri tiga sekawan. Sebenarnya sih dia ini sahabatan juga dengan bertiga orang yang hendak ia sampari, tapi karena rumah gadis ini dekat dan tidak memerlukan biaya yang besar untuk sampai di tempat belajar nya, jadi ia tidak tinggal di apartemen yang di sediakan Universitas. Wanita itu mendudukan dirinya pada bangku panjang dan duduk tepat di samping kanan Luhan.

"Luhan" katanya.

"Apaan? Ada apa hah?" yang menjawab melainkan sahabat Luhan yang mempunyai wajah mulus seperti kulit baby.

"Aku tanya nya pada Luhan ya, tidak dengan kau" lontar kata-kata pedas dan meledek.

"Cie...marah ni yey" canda Baekhyun.

"Luhan" kata perempuan yang sedari tadi ingin berbicara pada orang yang dipanggilnya.

"Luhan" cekat Baekhyun

"Ada apa Baek" kini Luhan malah merespon ucapan Baekhyun.

"Aku lapar, ayo cepat pulang"

"Jangan pulang dulu, aku ingin berlama-lama dengan kalian. Gimana kalo kita ke mall saja sebelum pulang," lontar Xiumin dan berdiri menyamakan tingginya sama dengan Baekhyun.

"Ayo" teriakan Baekhyun senang.

"Hey, aku tidak ikut dengan kalian ya. Aku ada urusan dengan teman main ku" kata Chanyeol memberi tahu.

"Iya hati-hati ya" jawab tiga wanita itu. Chanyeol menjawab dengan ibu jari nya mengangkat ke atas.

Di mall tepatnya di tempat makan. Selama di perjalan tadi perut mereka bergati-gatian membunyikan suara memalukan. Dan Baekhyun lah yang memesan makanan ke arah kasir sembari membayarnya.

"Luhan" tanya Xiumin.

"Ada apa bebep" sahut Luhan.

"Ini, aku menyukai seseorang nama nya Kim Jong Dae" ucap Xiumin gugup dengan bola-bola pipinya yang memerah.

 **Ps: Maaf cerita nya GAJE. Trs saya juga gk bisa nentuin bakal di upload cerita nya kapan. Dan selamat membaca semoga kalian suka sama karya cerita aku. Dan 'Terimakasih Banyak' para pembaca yang setia menunggu update cerita dari aku dadah sampai ketemu di episode selanjutnya.**


End file.
